


Goodbye From Where It Hurts

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Hibiki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always hurts when you say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye From Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Late series, particularly the last few episodes. Takes place either between episode 47 and 48 (the finale) or during episode 48.  
> Disclaimer: The characters of Kamen Rider Hibiki belong to Toei and TV-Asahi, not me. If it did, I wouldn't have commissioned that second theme song (or half the changes).

There was always something sad in saying goodbye, Asumu thought as he rode his bicycle home from school.

Of course, maybe he'd reached too much, wanted to be something he really didn't want to be. Rushed things when they shouldn't have been rushed.

Had he thrown away his friendship for an attempt at Onihood when he wasn't even sure he wanted to *be* an Oni? Done it because Kiriya wanted to be an Oni, and he hadn't wanted to lose Hibiki-san to Kiriya?

Would Kiriya have even been admitted to Oni training without him? He'd like to think not, but he didn't know.

The sting of Hibiki-san's words still made his heart pump faster. He wasn't going to be an Oni. Kiriya's fear of being tossed aside for him had no basis. Asumu had disappointed Hibiki-san, and now he was paying the price. He was no longer an apprentice Oni, and Hibiki-san had his hands full with Kiriya. He was sure he was still welcome at the Tachibana Sweet Shop, he still liked them and they still liked him, but it wasn't the same.

Besides, he had a different destiny in mind for himself. One that didn't involve animal discs and musical instruments. Oh, he'd still drum. He just wouldn't use those skills as an Oni.

He still couldn't go to the Sweet Shop. They'd been understanding, and still wanted him to work there, but… it wouldn't be the same. Besides, he wouldn't have time. Just like he wouldn't have time for much else if he'd started studying in earnest to be an Oni. Oni training didn't often allow much time in school past the early stages of training. Akira knew that all too well, and he expected Kiriya to find that out, too.

"Asumu-kun!" The pronouncement was so sudden that had Asumu not been a good bicycle rider, he would have crashed it into a wall. He looked over to where Todoroki-san was waving at him. The newest of the full Oni.

"Todoroki-san!" he said, greeting the Oni with a cheerful attitude that was largely faked. He hoped Todoroki-san wouldn't notice.

The Oni hurried over. Asumu wondered absently about how many clothes an Oni went through in a year, and if they ever bothered to form attachments to their clothing, given that it could be burned off their bodies during transformation at any time. "Asumu-kun? I heard about… you haven't been back to the shop."

Todoroki-san was discreet, for Asumu was thankful. "I guess that I've gotten so busy with my studies that I, well…." he trailed off. How could he explain that leaving Oni training, disappointing Hibiki-san, had made him avoid the place? How could he go back there, knowing that he'd just feel like he was peering in a window instead of a part of the small group of staff that happened to also be Oni, or support staff for the Oni?

But from Todoroki-san's expression, he wasn't sure if he'd made the break as cleanly as he thought. Everything the Oni felt was reflected in his face, not like Hibiki-san's mystery. And right now, Todoroki-san was worried about him. The whole staff was probably worried about him. But Todoroki-san had to know that Hibiki-san had not kicked Asumu out of Takeshi; Asumu had kicked himself out of Takeshi.

He wondered if one was always an considered an apprentice Oni even if they'd had to quit for one reason or another. From Todoroki-san's expression, he had a feeling it was true. An apprentice Oni without a master, that was true, but still an apprentice Oni. Still Takeshi. Still welcome.

But he couldn't come back. Not now. Not when he had to pull himself away from there. Figure out who he was now. High school student, not apprentice Oni. Burying himself in his studies was the best way not to think about what he'd left behind. "I have to go," he said finally, looking away from Todoroki-san. Away from what he'd left behind.

Away from where it hurt.

He got on his bicycle and rode away. Todoroki-san didn't stop him.

-end


End file.
